


Heartbeat

by asofthesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, although i havent even seen the movie yet, but he's trying his best, we are just gonna hope that everyone lives through infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Peter woke up in an unfamiliar place. He doesn't remember how he got here, and he can't calm down.





	Heartbeat

He can see first, or not see. He can’t see anything. It’s all too dark. It’s black. Why is everything black? His sound returns next.

_Beep._

He hears two voices, no three. He can’t quite make out what they are saying. He opens his eyes and looks around. He has needles in his arms, he doesn’t want needles in his arms.

_Beep._

Before he can stop himself, he rips the needles out of his arms. He hears a distinct voice say, “Hey, leave those alone,” and someone coming towards him.

_Beep._

His hand pushes the other person far, far away.

_Beep._

“Steve I need you to hold him down, he doesn’t know where he is.”

_Beep. Beep._

Peter panics, and the beeping speeds up.

_Beep. Beep._

Someone grabs his wrists and holds them down.

_Beep. Beep._

“Hey, leave me alone.” Peter tries to bring his legs up to kick the person, but a shot of pain courses through his stomach.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“What’s happening to him?”

_Beep. Beep._

That voice makes him feel a little bit better, safer, “I don’t know, but you need to calm him down before he hurts himself.”

_Beep. Beep._

He feels the bed beside him dip. A hand runs through his head, then stops to cup his cheek.

_Beep. Beep._

“Hey Peter, open your eyes and look at me.” He does as he’s told and he sees, Tony.

_Beep. Beep._

“That’s it. It’s okay, relax. You’re fine. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

_Beep._

Peter looks over to see a dent in the wall, with Sam Wilson sitting on the floor beneath it, rubbing his head.

_Beep. Beep._

Oh no, this is all his fault. Tony catches his attention and says, “Eyes on me, focus on me. Tune everything else out. Everyone is fine, you’re fine. Just focus on me.”

_Beep._

Tony takes Peter’s hand and holds it in his own he says, “You are safe here, okay?”

_Beep._

“His heart rate is back to normal,” Peter looks up to see Bruce Banner standing beside Tony, clipboard in hand. Bruce asks, “Do you remember what happened, Peter?”

_Beep._

What did happen? He remembers going home from school. He found his suit on the bed and, oh, yeah.

  


\--

  


_ ‘Whenever you’re ready for this, here it is,’ the note on the bag reads this time. He already knows what it is. It’s his new suit. After the war, Tony told Peter he wasn’t allowed to go out as Spider-Man until the suit was all fixed and upgraded. Peter had actually been okay with that. After everything, he thought he should probably take a little break. _

_ However, he knew that crime didn’t stop. The criminals didn’t care that the Avengers had saved them from world-wide destruction. Peter knew that the streets were especially dangerous with everybody so anxious. He has a duty to help the people of Queens, so that is what he’s going to do.  _

_ He put the suit on. It felt good to have it on, it made him feel safe, more secure. He knew that Tony probably added hundreds of more protocols to the suit. He was usually annoyed by this sort of thing, but he was actually relieved. He had been so scared before, he was just a kid. It was good to know that someone was looking out for him. It made him feel safe, like he didn’t have to be strong all the time. _

_ May isn’t home yet, so he can leave without telling her. He doesn’t plan on being out that long anyway. He already feels nervous, like he’s not ready to get back into the suit. He opens his window and takes a few deep breaths of the cool air before webbing off. _

_ He stops a couple petty thefts and a few muggings. He hears some yelling in an alley, and webs over. He drops in, sticking the landing, he might add. _

_ “What’s up fellas?” _

_ They turn around, they were obviously about to fight. The one further away from Peter starts to run.  _

_ Peter rolls his eyes and says, “So much for talking it out.” He aims one arm upwards to shoot a web, but he doesn’t get the chance. _

_ He feels his new spider-sense activate, but not before the knife enters his stomach, and is quickly pulled out. This is what he gets for helping to save the world. _

_ As Peter stumbles to the side of the alley, the other man runs away, too. Peter slowly slides down the wall, trying to keep his breath calm. _

_ “Peter, what happened?” _

_ He opens his eyes to see Tony’s face, calling him. _

_ The man continues, “I got a notification that you were injured, what happened?” _

_ “I wasn’t injured, I was lightly stabbed,” Peter replies, sarcastically. _

_ Obviously Tony didn’t sense his sarcasm, “I’m sorry you were stabbed?” _

_ “Lightly stabbed,” Peter replies. _

_ “Just sit tight, I’m sending an ambulance to your location. Try to stay awake. Kid? Spider-Man? Peter!” _

  
  


\--

  
  


“That’s the last thing I remember,” Peter tells Tony and Bruce. Steve had stopped holding him down to check on Sam.

“Typical,” Tony replies, “You hear me, yet you still ignored me.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

It takes everyone a while to realize that Peter’s words are directed towards Sam.

“I’m fine, spiderling. I’ve had worse, I promise,” Sam replies.

Peter doesn’t look convinced. Steve says, “Peter, I understand that sometimes it is hard to control your strength. We don’t hold that against you, and we understand that what happened with Sam was an accident. Sam will be fine, and so will you.”

Peter smiled, feeling a little bit better. He admits, “It’s just, sometimes I don’t realize how strong I am. I always try my best to control it, but it scares me.”

Steve pats his shoulder and offers, “I can train you sometime, if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Steve pats his shoulder one more time, then he and Sam leave the room. Bruce runs him through a physical, which is totally unnecessary. He’ll be completely better in a few days anyway. Once he is satisfied that Peter is healing like he should, Bruce leaves as well, leaving just Tony with him.

For a little while, neither of them say anything. Tony pretends to be interested in his hands while Peter looks anywhere besides Tony.

Finally, Tony speaks up, breaking the silence.

“So why did you do it, kid?”

Peter quirks an eyebrow a Tony, surprised by what he said. Peter doesn’t understand so he asks, “Why did I do what?”

“Why did you go back out as Spider-Man if you weren’t ready?”

Peter lies, “I was ready.”

Tony sees right through him. “Peter, it’s okay if you aren’t ready to be Spider-Man again quite yet. No one expects you to be ready yet.”

“I have to be ready,” Peter whispers.

“Why?”

“Because if I’m not ready then people will get hurt,” Peter pauses until he says, “People might die.”

Tony sighs. 

“Peter, look. I know that you want to save as many people as you can, and that’s amazing. It’s one of the things I love about you, but you also have to save yourself.”

“What?” Peter asks, not understanding what Tony is saying.

“What I’m trying to get at, is that it’s hard to save people if you’re still broken. You can take some time to yourself. Why do you think the rest of us haven’t gone on a single mission yet? It isn’t because there aren’t any missions, it’s because we’re not ready.”

Truth is, Peter doesn’t feel ready. He just wants to eat May’s bad cooking, and build Lego sets with Ned. He wants to go to academic decathlon practice and attempt to flirt with MJ. 

“I think- I think that I just want to spend some time being Peter Parker, take a break from being Spider-Man.”

Tony nods and smiles, “I can’t wait to find out just how big of a dork Peter Parker truly is.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me from watching the new trailer that played during the Superbowl, so I wrote this lol. Please let me know what you think. Also, if you want to submit any prompts to me, feel free to do so at my tumblr: flashstrophy. I'll do Peter & Tony or Superfamily with Stony. They can even be separated I just want Stony as Peter's dads. Please review and/or leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
